


My magic of yours

by Ritz14806



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritz14806/pseuds/Ritz14806
Summary: Merlin used to imagine that if he is to reveal his magic to Arthur, it would be in a critical situation where Arthur's life is at stake, and he has no other choice but using his magic to save him, but it turns out very differently...





	My magic of yours

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a lot of similar ones out there, but here's my version of how it would have gone if Arthur found out that merlin has magic.  
> I have to admit I suck at grammar so feel free to point out those mistakes for me. Xxx

Merlin used to imagine that if he is to reveal his magic, it would be in a critical situation where Arthur's life is at stake, and he has no other choice but using his magic to save him. But then it turned out very differently. It was an afternoon, he was using it conveniently to move stuff in Gaius' chamber, as always when Gaius is not around to check on him. 

Without a warning, Arthur bucked in, and everything floating in the air dropped in that instance, making a big mess and loud noises. Then of course Merlin tried to do something stupid to cover it up, like acting grumpy and throwing stuff all over the place and pretend that he just saw Arthur in the room, but it's too late.

Arthur, with his usual look (looking at Merlin like he had no idea now Merlin survived all these years being an idiot),   
"Merlin, I saw that."  
And Merlin figured that there's no hope that he could escaped from this. His mind went on a little trip in Avalon's lake, and finally he decided that he's not hiding anymore.

He awaited, nervously, twisting his sleeves behind his back, and forcing himself to not look away from Arthur but he would cheated a little and just look at his armor instead of his face. And then he saw it moving out of sight, without a word. Merlin felt a breath escaped him, finally feeling the air again, and his soaky cloth stuck on his back. 

He couldn't tell what was that supposed to mean. What if Arthur is calling people now and is going to come back in any minute to arrest him, maybe he should run before that happens? But he still hopes that Arthur would come back and says, "Merlin, it's fine." Or maybe Arthur would be stupid enough to convince himself that he was dreaming somehow. Oh yes, maybe he could sneak in and make this a dream, but Merlin knows that's not he wanted to do. He wanted Arthur to know. Though it doesn't feel all that great that he actually knows now, but he still wants him to know, know about Merlin, not the clumsy servant Arthur thought him to be, but the real Merlin.

Arthur's mind was as messed as Merlin's. Genuinely, Arthur wasn't that surprised that Merlin has magic. Of course he was shocked for a moment to see him actually using it, but all of a sudden, the things that he couldn't understood made sense. Merlin has magic. The answer of all his doubts to his overpowered luck in the most of the battles. It seemed the missing puzzle has finally fallen into place. 

Arthur did not question his own strength, of course he had time being unsure, but he knows himself well enough to see what he is capable of. Yet still, he could not have achieved what he have done without Merlin. Now he knows. He takes a few moment to decide whether he would thank Merlin for what he did or he would be mad at him for making his life a lie, for making him a fool feeling so great about what he thought he achieved. Yes, and he just dashed out the room like a complete fool. It's all Merlin's faults. He wasn't ready. 

“Arghh”, Arthur groaned and thought to himself, Merlin just caught him off guard that's it. If this is to happen again(when he's ready), he would make so much better response. He would not be surprised at all, and perhaps he can say, “You idiot, who do you think I am, of course I have known about this all along, think you could fool me, fool." Then Merlin with a stupid look, tears all over his face and kneeling and thank him for his royal kindness. 

But it would be too awkward for him to go back the chamber and say such thing so he goes with the way he usually did. He shuts Merlin out of the door for the day(it was meant to be a few days but Arthur couldn't hold back for that long), until Merlin feeling bad enough to ignore Arthur's flaws. And then he showed his generosity and kindness by allowing him to catch up with the chores he neglected for the day without further punishment. And of course, no magic is allowed with the chores.

At the same night, Arthur grabbed the deadly-tired-almost-passed-out Merlin, and insisted to take him out for a walk, in a forest "nearby" where no one can sees them. After a long walk, Merlin couldn't bear it anymore. He threw himself onto the ground and promised that he would punch Arthur in the face if he makes him walks more.

Arthur did not push him, instead he looked around to ensure no one is nearby then came down to Merlin, wrapped his arms around Merlin's shoulder.  
"Show me." He whispered, like telling a secret.  
So Merlin responded in a equally secretive manner,   
"What?"  
"Magic.” Arthur gave him an “eye” look.   
“Oh."  
Merlin was astonished. Although he had long for this moment, but he never imagined that he would be using magic in front of Arthur, in such circumstance. Merlin's heart is beating loud, and he feared that Arthur, who's so close would be able to hear it. He is nervous, just as a virgin who is revealing her body to her lover for the first time, filled with uncertainty and excitement. 

Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes and met the eyes so blue, gleaming with pure curiosity like an innocent child. He took a deep breath and let the starlights slipped out his fingers as his eyes turned into shimmering gold. Arthur is absolutely stunned by what he saw, magic has always been known as destructive and evil in Camelot, who would have thought that magic could be so calming, so capable of art and beauty. 

He wanted to see more, so he urged Merlin to show more. Merlin looked at him a little surprised, and a hint of relief, hidden under an unspeakable satisfactory. After a long pause of silence, just about Arthur is to get pissed. Merlin summoned up a small fire dragon. Like any bedtime stories, the dragon went on an adventure. There it encountered the evil snakes made of leaves, witches made with water, and a lot of things made with different things. 

The dragon, apparently, is Arthur, he overcame a challenge after another, becoming stronger and large enough to put everyone he loves under his protective wings. He has friends, who stands beside him and fight along in every battle. Arthur indulged in this fantastic show, he couldn't even wink for the thought of missing a second of it. And at the end of it, his eyes get reddish and a bit watery. 

He looked at Merlin and found out that he was looking at him too. They stared at each other as though they spoke through eyes. And Arthur broke the silence, with dried throat,   
"You've missed out something important you idiot.”   
Merlin widened his eyes in disbelief, "That's not possible! What did I miss?"  
Arthur replied, “Do you not remembered that Dragon's friend, since the very beginning in the adventure, an honourable one, yet a humble one. He never left the dragon in any battles, but he has fought his own." he paused, "Merlin, you are no doubt the biggest idiot in the world."  
Merlin couldn't help smiling, followed by some chuckles and watery eyes.   
"No Arthur, I am not the biggest idiot in the world, and I wasn't fighting alone. You were always there. Although being a clotpole sometimes."  
"What?"  
"What?"  
"Did you just call me a clotpole?"  
"What? You must be misheard, sire. I would never call you a clotpole."  
"Don't think things would changed that now you have magic. You are still, and forever will be, my servant. And don't you ever dare talk to your prince like that huh?" Arthur grab Merlin and rubs his head under his armpit brutally. Merlin groans and protests yet can't help to lift the corner of his lips whilst undergoing the brutal punishment.


End file.
